


First kiss to my first love

by fubuki_ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Meaningful conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Spring is the season that symbolizes the fulfillment of a promise.





	First kiss to my first love

It hadn’t been long when Hinata mustered up the courage to finally confess to the jet-blacked hair setter during their second year of high school, blurting out from his trail of thoughts that he loves him after gaining another win in their race towards the club room and ended up better than he could’ve expected, when Kageyama’s eyes widened seemingly large, as it was too unbelievable, replying a ‘sure’ with a voice too quiet but still able to be heard, which broke him into hysterical laughter trying to catch his breath after the setter retorted back how he meant he also wanted to be in a relationship, while making continuous attempts in a fury trying to grab a hold of his head, but to no avail, a tinge of pink spotted in the tip of his ears.

Despite Kageyama went into the clubroom first with a click of his tongue soon after, all his mind was able to process was that Kageyama, a person who loves volleyball more than his own self, gave him a chance to enter through that invincible barrier that separated between friends and lovers, and he couldn’t be more satisfied knowing that his feelings had been reciprocated after a year of pining that was painful to some extent.

“Hinata.” Kageyama said unexpectedly, his gaze filled with such determination that it didn’t went past the middle blocker’s observation, was fixed onto his empty lunch box laid on his lap while several strands of his hair kept flying towards the opposite direction along the wind from sitting at the rooftop, in which became quite a mess, but still looked perfect nonetheless to Hinata and very tempting to be touched.

“What?” He stared at the figure curiously, feeling somewhat hopeful for the sudden call of his name. It kind of reminded him how he’d been wanting to initiate further physical contact, something more than just holding hands to their walk back home or occasional hugs craving for reassurance as a couple, and now it felt like the perfect moment to ask, but he should probably wait and listen to what Kageyama’s trying to say. Truth be told, he had never kissed anyone before and he was sure the setter would’ve at least been kissed by someone before, probably a girl, him with such attractive looks and all--

He finally looked up with an expression that almost matched his. “C-Can I kiss you?”

Hinata’s smile faltered and mouth went agape, cheeks flushing in red in a seamless attempt when his mind immediately went haywire, which hearing those words escaping from the setter’s lips was almost like a dream. _This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t—_

He blinked slowly at his outburst. “Uh-- have you not kissed anyone before?”

Hearing that, all he could do was process that this was actually reality while he fidgeted with his fingers, hoping that the setter, his boyfriend, wouldn’t mind having someone as inexperienced as him and eventually gave a nod to confirm his suspicion.

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, a light-hearted smile tugging at the corner of his lips that sent his heart racing. _Eh?_ “Same here. I guess I shouldn’t have rushed into this, but I just thought that it might be lame to not do that when we’re already in a-“

He stood up from the floor impetuously, looking at him with a crease formed between his eyebrows. “Bakageyama, it’s not lame at all!” He then added after a flicker of his eyes on those partly opened lips, “Y-You’re not lame, yeah, everything’s cool.”

Hinata could’ve sworn stars started to shimmer in those striking blue eyes that represented the night sky when he was met with a different expression, perhaps anticipation mixed with pure wonder, “Really?” 

Narrowing eyes at the innocent, hopeful tone, he returned to his cross legged posture with a pout, a visible blush on his face with his attention stuck onto Kageyama.

“Of course.” The word left Hinata’s lips with a slight quiver, feeling slightly uncomfortable and yet satisfied from the other’s unfathomable behavior. Despite the other being born with a sulky face, he never knew that Kageyama was able to show an emotion like this. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t contain the erratic beating of his heart, like after their team continuously doing those flying falls whenever they lost a match during their training camp in Tokyo as a first year.

“That’s…good to hear, and thanks.” The setter mumbled the last part, pausing, trying to recollect his thoughts with closed eyes and they were soon fluttered open with the light blue canvas in view, along with strokes of white spread across it. “You know, Hinata, I’ve never really loved anyone before, so I’ve always wanted my first kiss to be a bit more… special.”

The middle blocker chuckled, grinning at the setter’s lack of better vocabulary. Not a surprise, actually, but not that he could judge him or anything with his grades. “You mean, magical?”

Kageyama turned to him, blinking, glancing back in amusement before grinning back. “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

“I can’t believe Tanaka-senpai and Nishinoya-senpai’s already graduating.” He said, a sigh falling afterwards, cherry blossom trees surrounding them already in bloom.

Kageyama made a sound of agreement, walking alongside Hinata. They had just gone to the graduation ceremony for the third years and now that they’re returning to their respective houses, their pace couldn’t help but fell slower than usual, hand in hand with a relaxed grip that allow warmth to seep into each other. It was only the first week of March, and yet small pink petals were already falling even without wind, slowly drifting across the path they’re stepping on.

“Kageyama—huh?” Their conversation ended abruptly before it even started, the middle blocker being the first one to look above and sucked in a breath when light began sprinkling down from the sky that went gray. “I-It’s snowing!”

Laugh began spilling from his reddened lips affected by the cold as Hinata skipped around in circles, trying to catch the snowflakes with his hands in an endless attempt, eyes crinkling in a smile that seemed too bright in Kageyama’s opinion. Frozen on the spot, he felt himself enraptured at that solemn scene in front of him, the pit of his stomach swarming with butterflies. His boyfriend acted as if he hasn’t seen snow before. _Such a childish thing to do,_ he thought, but since its Hinata, both his heart and mind told him otherwise.

“This is magical…” Kageyama heard Hinata murmuring to himself, probably still entranced by the sudden change of weather.

And it clicked in his mind, before the middle blocker tore his attention away from scenery and looked straight towards him with a suppressed smile as he placed himself closer to him, brown orbs filled with the same eagerness that he has right now.

“Kageyama.” 

Their fingers were intertwining as he spoke, his presence falling stronger even with large and beautiful trees lining up beside the path they’ve walked on. “…Go ahead.”

And all it takes was his arms around Kageyama’s neck for support, before crashing his lips against slightly cold ones to embrace a forward step in their relationship.


End file.
